1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light guide assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a light guide assembly that disperses light in a uniform manner across an entire lens through which light is emitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light guide or emitting devices are known. EP 0 780 265 B1 discloses a light-emitting unit. To the observer of the light guide device described in this disclosure, the central area of the light guide device appears dark.